Floodlight
FLOODLIGHT is an intelligence analyst with a unique ability to process vast amounts of data quickly and perceive patterns invisible to the naked optic. The greater the statistical pool, the more accurate her forecasts. Her vast intellect is specialized in the rapid indexing, search and retrieval of discrete information; she also possesses the ability to overwhelm and disrupt lesser systems by flooding them with meaningless torrents of numbers. In robot mode, she carries a small laser pistol, and in hoverjet mode she has an undercarriage flame thrower. In both modes she fields powerful searchlights which can be used to find hidden prey or blind enemy combatants. She also has the capability to link to remote communications and to connect fellow operatives for rapid records transfer. She has her limits, however; specialization has left her comparatively untrained and weak in combat and social areas. Nonetheless, she expects cleverness, diligence, and hard work to allow her to achieve and rise in the ranks of the Decepticon Empire. Description :Floodlight is a small, unassuming Decepticon femme. If it wasn't for the purple logo featured prominently in the center of her chest, most people would never associate her with a faction known for being an "evil empire." Her head seems a little large for her body, and is protected by a bulky blue helmet. Her face is a pale violet, with big crimson optics and a small mouth. Her body is dark blue and slender, with a violet chest plate sporting a large purple Decepticon sigil. Her arms are slim and violet, with little light-purple wings. Her hands are a deep blue matching her frame, ending with long delicate fingers. Her legs are extremely long, with violet thighs and navy blue calves. Her feet are slight and blue, and point downward when she hovers in robot mode. Her overall manner is shy and unassertive, and in a large group of Decepticons she seems to quickly disappear into the background. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Floodlight of Vos has been a peon in the Decepticon empire for ages. Built as a walking data processor with a barely social interface, her personality has taking a long time to develop, and there are still vast swatches of social and moral areas into which she’s never ventured. On Cybertron, she worked unmoving for thousands of years, everything shut down but her mind to save energy. She thanklessly shifted though data reports from all over Cybertron, indexing, filing, organizing, and occasionally alerting her superiors if something out of the ordinary emerged from the data-stream. When contact was established with Earth, she was eventually roused and sent to Decepticon City, where she was mildly pleased to have enough energy to move around again. However, her life has been pretty much the same – process data, day and night. She’s just starting to yearn for something more, and that’s the point she becomes an actual OC instead of an @emitted gumbie. MUX History: After toiling in the Intelligence data pits of Trypticon for years, in 2013 Floodlight was sent to Cybertron to collect data on the Cult of Galvatron. There she witnessed the Quintesson assault on Polyhex, and recorded it for the Decepticon archives, which helped identify what happened in the attack. In 2018 Floodlight participated in a battle on the Metal Plains of Cybertron, and then took members of Squadron X back to Helex for repairs. OOC Notes Logs 2013 * February 25 - "Cyclonus v. Starscream" - Cyclonus and Starscream battle for leadership of Cybertron. * October 12 - "Go Get Some Kaff" - Highly skilled intelligence analyst Floodlight is... sent to get Kaff 2015 * January 22 - "Message from the Autobots" - Floodlight passes along a message from Optimus Prime. 2016 * April 10 - "Misery Loves Company" - Dreadwind and Floodlight discuss the meaning of existence. * April 28 - "Suspicious Activity in Praxus" - Floodlight suggests there may be an alliance forming between the Autobots and the neutrals of Praxus. * November 01 - "At the Jump Joint" - Floodlight meets an unusual Decepticon at the Jump Joint. 2017 * March 2 - "Cybertron’s Transformation" - Floodlight reports on intercepted intelligence. 2018 * April 17 - "Attack on the Metal Plains" - The Decepticons are at it again, launching a massive campaign in an attempt of take over the manufacturing base of the newly-revitalized Cybertron. Only Elita's squad of plucky Autobots can stop Shockwave's relentless march to the west from Helex. * May 17 - "Invasion of Valvolux" - The Decepticons launch an assault on Valvolux. * May 21 - "Raid on Valvolux" - Overlord launches a surprise attack on Valvolux. * July 18 - "Decepticon Slaughter" - Knightmare returns Bludgeon's sword. * July 25 - "Rainmakers Missing" - Acid Storm, Ion Storm, and Nova Storm go missing over the Great Trench. Players Floodlight was created and is played by Bzero, inspired by his former character on TF:Genesis, Headlight. Floodlight has been a character on tfu since May of 2007. ---- Category:Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticon Intelligence Category:OCs Category:Transformers